bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother Over the Top S1 (TDD)
The first season of TTDawn's BBOTT series. Twists Americas Vote: * Winner: For the first time ever the winner will be decided by the viewers! * Americas Nominee/Vote: America will get to nominate one player for eviction and will get a vote to evict. * Americas Care Package: Each week America will vote for the house guest to win a care package. A house guest can only receive one care package. * Returning Players: The final two House guests to enter the game will be decided by the viewers! Returnees Vote Male Winner: Johnny Mac! Lost: Victor Arroyo, Cody Calafiore, & Judd Daugherty Female Winner: ''Aaryn Williams!'' Lost: Michelle Meyer, Paola Shea, & Julia Nolan Care Packages Week 1 (Immunity for first 2 Weeks)- ''Johnny Mac'' Week 2 (No Have Not)- ''Mimi'' Week 3 (Secret Veto)- TBA Week 4 (Sharing Immunity)- TBA Week 5 (Co-HOH)- TBA America's Eviction Votes Week 1: ''Jamila '' House-guests Week 1 The very first season of Big Brother Over the Top begins with the first fourteen housemates entering the game. Right off the bat Bernie, Jamila, and Dan start an older players alliance seeing they will be targeted first. Another first impressions alliance is formed between Abby, Anick and Kailah and another between Kaylen, Eddie and Nico. Julie Chen announces that former players from BBUS have been voted on to see which male and female will enter the game. Johnny Mac and Aaryn enter the game. Johnny Mac and Anick get along right away with a romantic flare. Aaryn wants to form an all-girls alliance but also wants to see who is strong through the first HOH competition. Julie announces to the guests that the first HOH is here and its time to start. In the backyard is an endurance competition for the first HOH. At the first HOH Aaryn is able to win. After the competition Aaryn forms an alliance with Ken and Millie. They discuss possible targets with the older players in the lead. Aaryn invites Anick and Johnny Mac to join the alliance. Johnny Mac suggests nominating Dan saying Dan hasn't been as social as the other players. At the very first nomination ceremony Aaryn nominates Jamila and Dan for eviction, saying she doesn't know where they stand with the house. The first Care Package is sent to the house being revealed that Johnny Mac is the winner. Johnny finds out he is immune for the first two weeks. At the veto choosing the third nominee voted by America is revealed to be Bernie. Mimi and Eddie are chosen to play in the POV competition. Jamila, Dan and Bernie talk about possibly getting Aaryn to backdoor a stronger player. Dan speaks to Aaryn about winning the POV and backdooring someone and brings up Ken. Aaryn tells Dan that would be great, but Dan doesn't know she is working with Ken. Aaryn brings this to her alliance of five (Anick, Johnny Mac, Ken and Millie} so they decide that nominations need to stay the same and they will take out Dan. At the POV competition Eddie is the winner. Eddie strikes a deal with Aaryn that they will not target each other moving forward in return he will do what she wants with the veto giving her all the power. At the veto ceremony he does what she told him to and doesn't use the POV. With the first eviction of the summer coming Aaryn and Johnny Mac discuss who they want gone, which is Dan. With the house in peace they try pull people aside to explain why they want Dan gone. Dan tries to pull Abby, Kailah and Charles into an alliance with only Charles and Abby going for it. They decide they will evict Jamila while the rest of the house sticks with Aaryn's plans to evict Dan. By a vote of 10-3-0 Dan is evicted. (America evicted Jamila) Votes for Dan: Anick, Eddie, Jared, Kailah, Kaylen, Ken, Millie, Mimi, Nico & Johnny Mac Votes for Jamila: America, Abby & Charles Votes for Bernie: None Week 2 After Dan is evicted the next HOH competition is held where Ken is crowned the winner. Ken gets together with his alliance with Aaryn, Johnny Mac, Millie and Anick. Not wanting to stir up the house they decide to go the easy route and target Jamila. At the nomination ceremony Ken nominates Bernie and Jamila for eviction. The next care package is revealed to go to Mimi, she gets a have not pass for the whole summer. Jamila decides she needs to take some action if she wants to stay in the game, so she tries to form an alliance with Charles and Eddie. They both agree to work with her, but they need to find a way to get the target off of her for the week. At the veto choosing Americas Nominee is revealed to be Aaryn shocking the house. Abby and Nico are chosen to play. With his alliance on the block Ken tries to rally votes against Jamila. Charles does the same against Aaryn. At the POV competition Abby is the winner. After Abby's big win she is told by two different sides to use the POV. Ken wants her to save Aaryn while Charles wants her to save Jamila. Abby is conflicted, because she trusted Dan who was evicted by Aaryn's side, but she also trusts Anick who evicted Dan with Aaryn. Abby decides to do what her gut says and saves Jamila with the POV putting Ken in a tough spot not prepared to nominate someone. He decides to nominate Charles since he campaigned to get Jamila down. Week 2- America Evicts? Charles Aaryn Bernie